


Lucid Dreaming/清醒梦

by MarauderIvy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: “我是真的，Merlin。”“你当然会这样说。每个幻觉里的人都这样说。”





	Lucid Dreaming/清醒梦

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ailueas_66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailueas_66/gifts).



在某一个时刻，Arthur忽然就知道了。

或许是因为每次提及魔法时Merlin骤然苍白的恍若遭了重击的脸色，或许是某次他半睁半闭着眼睛时偶然目睹的一闪即逝的金光——Merlin不总是很小心，虽然他总以为自己是。但总之，在那一瞬，Arthur突然间就知道了。

他从一开始就知道Merlin身上有点什么不同之处，他只是没想过这不同之处竟然动辄就会给他带来杀身之祸。这样一想，Merlin瞒着他似乎也情有可原了。又或许Arthur只是情愿这样想，来回避那个更深层处让他刺痛不已的真相——Merlin不够信任他。

倒不是说，Arthur能为此责怪他什么。当最初的怒火和想要把Merlin从床上揪起来、质问他怎么敢这样背叛他——在Arthur几乎把整颗心都遗失在了他身上的时候——的冲动退却以后，如海浪般绵延着漫过心头的却是如跗骨之蛆的愧疚。

有次Arthur清晨醒来，站在窗口，看着Merlin坐在马上慢慢骑回城堡里来，心里想的却是这几年间他曾有多少次当着Merlin的面表示魔法师不能够被信任、魔法是堕落而邪恶的，而他又是如何忽视了Merlin陡然急促的呼吸，和那双眼睛里受伤的神情。直到现在Arthur才意识到他错得有多离谱，因为Merlin不可能是邪恶的—— _ 他的 _ Merlin。

王子想来本不应该在国王召开会议的时候满心只想着自己的男仆，但Arthur试了又试，次次都可悲地失败了。如果不是知道Merlin永远不会伤害他，Arthur会以为Merlin给他下了咒，否则他怎么会在该关心卡美洛特边境问题的时候，想着Merlin现下会在哪里。

或许他又去酒馆了，只除了，现在想来，根本就没有酒馆一说。那不过是Merlin在保护他的途中编造的千万个蹩脚借口中的一个。换做任何其他王子，都不会对如此拙劣的谎言视而不见。或许Merlin真的对他下了咒。他应该找个机会旁敲侧击地问问——

“Arthur！”

Arthur在座位上猛地一震：“陛下？”

“你到底有没有在听我说话？”

Arthur在内心吸了口凉气：“我——我向您道歉，父亲。您说什么？”

Uther严厉地看了他一眼：“我刚刚在说，卫兵在下城区抓到了一个巫师。他违反了卡美洛特的法律，擅自动用魔法试图治愈他的母亲。明日午时他将被依法斩首。抓紧将这件事办掉，我相信你不会令我失望，Arthur？”

Arthur吞咽了一下，像是有一条蛇钻进了他的胃：“但是，父亲，他只是想救他的母亲，那又何罪之有？他无疑没有伤害任何人——”

“他练习了魔法。在我的王国里，这就是死罪。”Uther又拿起一叠文件，甚至都没有看Arthur一眼。

“他没有威胁到任何人。”Arthur说，“他——”

“我不会和你争论这个，Arthur。”这一次，至少他父亲看向他了，“魔法是纯粹邪恶的，任何妄图使用他们的人也是。如果你到现在还看不清这一点，那只能说明我这二十年来对你的教导都白费了，而你显然还没准备好怎么成为一位合格的国王。”

Arthur哽住了，他父亲目光里的冷淡与失望从没有哪次不让他的内心翻搅，让他有种想要再次像个孩子似的躲起来的羞愧冲动。即便不愿如此，他还是低下了头。

“对不起，父亲，”他轻声说，“您——您是对的。魔法当然是不容置疑的邪恶。”

Uther看上去十分满意。

“有时候你过于善良和仁慈了，Arthur，”他用那种理解的语气说，Arthur却只想藏起来，“虽然这两者都是优秀的品质，但你应该知道有些人——比如魔法师——不值得它们。”

Uther又就卡美洛特的防御问题提了一提，但Arthur几乎什么都没听进去。会议结束后他没有半刻停留就回到了自己的房间，将长长的外袍脱下来往椅子上一丢。

他想的是对的。Merlin就在那里，正在拍他的枕头，试图让它蓬松起来。

“Arthur！”

看到他，Merlin的眼睛都亮了起来，枕头立刻被抛下了。Arthur的心被慰藉与苦闷撕扯着，不着痕迹地从他身边躲开了。

他从衣橱里抽出一件内衫和外袍丢给Merlin，差点害他摔了一跤。Arthur轻轻笑了一下，看着Merlin把糊了一脸的衣服扯下来，又飞快地把笑容藏了起来。

“确保它们都洗干净且烘干，”他用不带感情的声音说，“我明天需要。”

“去干什么？”

Arthur想要看着他，随后发现自己做不到。他转开了视线，盯着窗子。

“我父亲刚刚宣判了一个巫师死罪。他的死刑由我来负责，就在明天清晨。”

身后是长长的沉默，接着是他听到一声轻轻的“是，陛下”。

Arthur还是没忍住回过头来看了一眼。阳光从四面的窗户里投射在Merlin脸上，显得他脸色愈发白得透明，眼睛也变成了浅蓝色；他在发抖。

“你知道这对我来说也不很容易。”Arthur说，竭力让语气强硬起来，“我也想要饶他一命，但是他触犯了法律。他应该学聪明些，不要在卡美洛特使用魔法。”

“当-当然。”Merlin说。他的手忽然一颤，把Arthur的靴子掉在了地上。

Arthur忽然意识到Merlin在注视着他，刹那间连呼吸都乱了。 _ Merlin发现他已经知道了吗？ _ 不，不。那绝不能发生。那样的话就太危险了。

“并且我相信他死不足惜。”Arthur说。他嗓音干涩，喉咙也痛得厉害，“那些会魔法的人心底早已没有良善。他选择了与邪恶为伍，让我没有别的选择。”

Merlin看着他的样子像是Arthur刚刚握着一把短刀刺进了他的身体里，又缓缓转动了几下，确保五脏六腑都被翻搅得血肉模糊，或许比那还要糟糕。他咬住了下唇，慢慢转过了头。

“你不同意？”

Merlin的嘴唇在颤抖。

“我——我的话不会改变任何事情，殿下。”

“那也不代表它们没有意义。来吧，说下去。”

Merlin犹豫着，但是接着就从睫毛下面看着Arthur。

“我不同意你说的任何一个字，殿下。魔法本身是无罪的，是人们使用他的方式决定了它邪恶与否。我认为…我认为法律对魔法师的裁决与判断过于草率了。”

“你认为在这个世界上存在有使用魔法却内心纯善的人。”

“是的。”

有时候Arthur会觉得这样的时刻就正是让他如此珍视Merlin的原因。整个卡美洛特大概不会有第二个人这样公然地反对王子，不会有第二个人用这样既恐惧又毫无畏惧的目光注视着他。Arthur把手搭在椅子上，用力捏住了沁凉的木头。

“如果国王听到了你这番话，他会砍掉你的脑袋的。”他尽量用平板无波的声音说。

“我知道。”

Merlin看上去还想继续说，但如果继续下去，Arthur不能保证他自己会说出来什么：“你应该走了。”

Merlin没有再看他，直接离开了他的房间。Arthur看着关上的门，内心从未有哪一刻像现在这样痛恨自己。

第二天清晨当Merlin没有出现在他房间的时候，Arthur一点也没觉得惊讶。他沉重的心里也不存在对Merlin的怪罪，相反地，他只想走去Merlin的房间，告诉他他有多么抱歉，告诉他昨天说的那些没有一句是真心的，如果Merlin允许的话，他或许还能抱抱他。

但是他还有职责要做。

行刑场的寒风总是比其它地方还要冷意砭骨，席卷过他的脸颊，烙下针刺似的痛楚。罪犯是个比他大不了多少岁的年轻人，有一头浓密的棕色鬈发和明亮的绿色眼睛。他看上去和城镇乡野间任何一个年轻人都并无两样，和Merlin也并无两样——Arthur的胃翻搅。他没穿斗篷，冷风宛如火焰倒灌进领口，烫得他遍体生疼。

“下地狱去吧，Pendragon。”那青年啐道。

Arthur后退了一步，冲行刑官点头，然后微微转过了头。这些年他目睹死刑的次数快赶上他带领骑士训练的次数差不多了，没理由他忽然觉得看不下去，然而事实就是如此。

一声闷响，液体涂满木枕又在边缘汇成涓涓细流缓慢淌下的声音，在死寂中震耳欲聋。不去看并没有削弱一丝一毫他内心翻涌的恶心感。Arthur低下头看着自己的双手，洁白的皮肤上似是也染满了滑腻殷红的鲜血。

有朝一日，那或许就会是Merlin的血，而Arthur救不了他。除了眼睁睁地看着他们把Merlin夺走，他什么也做不了。他——

Arthur觉得恶心。回去房间的路变得又悠远又漫长。拾阶而上的时候，他头晕目眩，如果不是最后一丝自尊还顽强地维系着，他会就地吐出来。

在走进门前他抓住一个侍从，简单吩咐了一句“叫Merlin过来”，就把自己扔在了床上，很快就意识模糊起来。朦胧中他梦见他于林中狩猎，剑尖淬满了他的猎物的鲜血——一头纯白色的鹿。Arthur的剑捅进它柔软的身体里时，血液如喷泉般溅在了树梢上，又顺着绿色的枝叶潺湲滴落，在他脚边汇聚成溪流。

Arthur就在那时醒来，胃里空空如也倒不出什么来，他只坐在床上抖得像个筛糠。那令他恍然想起第一次目睹行刑的时候。他当时只有八岁，而Uther坚持认为他已经长到需要肩负起卡美洛特最重要的责任的岁数了，那就是与魔法战斗。Arthur已经不记得刽子手降下斧头，让鲜血染透苍蓝色天空的景象，记忆里唯一鲜明如初的，是他在斧子落下的那一刻想要捂住眼睛的冲动，和他父亲握在他肩膀上的烙铁一样的双手。

Arthur没有发出任何声音，那是后来他提起时Gaius告诉他的，他甚至没有过于强烈的反应。Uther在当晚的宴会上对此表现出格外的赞许，甚至破天荒地在Arthur肩膀上搂了搂。

可是也只有Arthur知道，他在那天后的整整一周都无法训练或是打猎——每每当他举起十字弓或者笼柄长剑的时候，他的手就开始颤抖，眼前再度闪现出鲜血泼洒的景象。那几天里无数次他从梦里惊醒，梦见那鲜血溅到了他的手上，直到他的衣服都被血浸透。那感觉就像是Arthur亲手杀了他。他害怕有一天他不得不亲手如此。

后来他又看了第二次、第三次，直到那成为惯例，成为他身为王储的职责。只除了后来Arthur停止了做噩梦。直到——直到Merlin出现。

门忽然吱呀轻响，露出了一个小缝。Arthur的心雀跃起来：“Merlin？”

但那不是Merlin。

“我是来告诉您，Merlin今天可能没法来履行他的职务了，殿下。”

Arthur茫然地眨了眨眼。

“什么？为什么？”

“他.....出了某些状况，殿下。我认为他的状态并不适合继续服侍您。”Gaius说，花白的头发垂落到了眼前，“我代替他向您道歉。”

Arthur掀开被子跳下了床，两三步走到了Gaius面前，一颗心怦怦狂跳。

“发生了什么？他受伤了吗？”

“没什么特别严重的，”Gaius宽慰地拍了拍他的肩膀，“Merlin今天有些不舒服，所以我给他配了一副药剂。但是显然他不知出于什么原因，错拿了放在桌子上的另一瓶，好在它完全无毒，且对人体没有伤害。只除了，我相信，可能会有一些副作用。”

“副作用？会是什么？”

Gaius叹了口气：“那也正是我想要发现的，殿下。当初配置那瓶药剂的古书已经遗失，所以我恐怕只有等他醒来，才能进一步确定了。在这之前，我认为让他继续休息就好。”

“谢谢你，Gaius。”Arthur说道，停顿了一下，“我能去看看他吗？”

Gaius稍稍笑了：“当然。”

Merlin的房间窄小得可怜。就跟他本人一样，他是怎样把那堆东西塞进房间的边边角角里也是个奇迹。书本和零散的纸片散了一地，Arthur小心地绕过一碗像是蜥蜴腿与蓟花的混合物的东西，轻轻带上了门。

“你没告诉我他湿透了。发生了什么，他掉进河里了？”

Gaius揉了揉眉心。

“我想大概是的。我昨天让他去采的草药碰巧多长于河边。”

Merlin微微蜷缩着，被子从肩膀上滑落下来，露出洁白的颈侧，Arthur克制着不要伸手去轻柔抚摸。鸦黑的睫毛在他眼睑投下扇子似的阴影，嘴唇像是初春的玫瑰花瓣堆砌而成的，却又比花瓣还软。那眉眼宛如最上乘的雕刻，被月光打磨出柔美的线条。睡梦中的Merlin年轻得不可思议，洁净无瑕里流露出一股纯真的孩子气，令Arthur恍然想起他们第一次见面的时候。

“你是个傻瓜，知道吗？”Arthur对着沉睡的Merlin说，伸手碰了碰他的肩膀，想替他拉上被子，却又不知所措地停了下来，有一搭没一搭地梳理着Merlin后颈处柔软的黑发。

“我—我想把他带到我房间里去。”

Gaius挑起了眉毛：“殿下？”

“我的房间会更暖和，”Arthur笃定地说，看了眼床脚处小得可怜的火盆，“他什么时候回来的？”

“这——今天上午，殿下，”Gaius说，欲言又止，“我正想换掉他的湿衣服——”

“我可以代劳。”Arthur说，然后不等老御医发话，就弯下腰开始挪动Merlin的手脚。他一手穿过Merlin的膝弯，一手绕过他腰间，一使力将他抱了起来。Merlin软软地靠在他怀里，轻轻哼了哼，环住了Arthur的脖子。

“谢谢你，Arthur。”Gaius替他拉开了门。Arthur低下头去看着他睡着的模样，心底涌起一阵格外强烈的柔情。Merlin在他怀里，虽没有多重，可也绝对不轻盈，然而如果需要，Arthur可以一直这样抱着他。

他刚把Merlin小心地放在自己床上，他的男仆就醒来了。他在半梦半醒间辗转了一阵，睁开眼睛的时候，看上去还是睡意朦胧的：“A-Arthur？”

“我以为你会睡得更久些的。”Arthur说，轻轻笑了笑，把床帘被放下了一半，深深浅浅的阴影因此投在Merlin脸上，“你觉得怎么样？”

“我不明白，”Merlin说，声音里染上了一丝浅浅的惊慌，“我—这是在哪里？”

“我的房间。”Arthur慢慢地说，“Merlin，你还好吗？”

“我在做梦吗？”

Arthur不确定Merlin在不在做梦，但他的声音听上去绝对很像是。

“你记不记得发生了什么？”

“为什么我会在你的房间里？”Merlin继续问，细长的手指抓紧了Arthur的床单。

“看来你不记得了。你这傻瓜在替Gaius采药的时候不小心掉进了河里，回来又喝错了药。现在躺回去，我们得换掉这身湿衣服。”

Merlin睁大了眼睛看着他，微微地瑟缩了一下。他看上去想躲到被子下面去。

“你听到我说什么了吗， _Mer_ lin ？”

Merlin吓了一跳，又往后蜷缩了一下：“我—我有点恶心。”

“考虑到你刚喝错了药，这确实是必然的后果。”

“我觉得好不真实。”Merlin恍惚地说，“

Arthur伸手去拽Merlin湿透了领口的时候，他僵住了，“快点。躺回去或者别动，让我脱掉它们。”

考虑到Merlin一动不动，Arthur就直接去拉他衬衫的系带。他没料到Merlin突然开始剧烈挣扎，差点把他掀到地上去：“Merlin！”

一个神志不清的Merlin比一个清醒的Merlin要难缠得多，Arthur最后不得不也爬到床上，握住他的双腕举过头顶牢牢按住。他不敢太过用力，担心那纤细的腕骨会在他指尖下碎裂开来。

“Merlin，”他叹气，“别再挣扎了。”

Merlin却像是没听见一样，怯怯地看着他。Arthur皱起了眉头。有什么很不对劲——Merlin看着他的样子就好像在透过他看另一个人，好像Arthur不是Arthur。好像虽然他在Arthur的房间里，却实际上在另一个地方一样，一个Arthur无法触碰到的世界。

他放开手，这一回Merlin没有挣扎，却抑制不住浑身细细的战栗。惊惧填满了他每一次慌乱的呼吸，他仰着头，连睫毛都在无可抑制地颤抖。Arthur腾出一只手，将一缕乌黑的额发从Merlin眼前轻轻拨开。

“Merlin，”他叹气，“我不会伤害你的，或者做别的什么。就让我来，好吗？继续穿着湿衣服你会发烧的。”

他轻轻的抚慰声和手指温柔的梳理似是起到了效果，Merlin闭上了眼睛，任由Arthur搂过他的腰轻轻抬起他，将湿透的衣服从头顶剥落。他以为Merlin太冷，下意识去抓放在床头的干燥布巾，手却顿住了。

直到这一刻Arthur才意识到他从没见过Merlin没穿衣服的样子，Merlin似乎特别回避在他面前赤裸身体，绝望地试图藏起什么。现在一切都一目了然了。

Merlin洁白纤瘦的身体上，从肩膀到髋骨，赫然烙满了形色不一的伤痕，像是完美的瓷器表面裂开了数不清的细纹般，让Arthur的心都陡然揪了起来。如果不是Arthur早就 知道 的话，他或许以为这些伤痕都归结于Merlin的笨拙。那些伤痕有的已然褪色，有的却仍在愈合，好像下一秒又要渗出殷殷血流。有长长的皮肉翻开的剑痕，还有短却深的刀伤，还有些——Arthur的胃难受地倒了过来——是辨认不出的像是灼烧后留下的圆癍。除此之外，还有陈旧和新鲜的淤伤，色彩斑斓地肆意涂抹在白皙的肌肤上，像一副光怪陆离的图景，刺得Arthur双眼生疼。那些伤痕是掷在他脸上的嘲笑，是他没能保护好Merlin的残酷证明。他本不该让他受到任何一点伤害的。

而想到这都是Merlin为了保护他而遭受的伤害，Arthur的心就像是被猛兽的利爪撕扯着一般。有多少次？多少次当他以为Merlin在酒馆或是不知道去什么地方厮混了的时候，事实上却是他正在为Arthur出生入死？

Merlin躺在那里，看上去令人心碎地脆弱，却也美得惊心动魄。他象牙色的柔软肌肤像是在发光一般，乌木般的黑发如同海浪。长长的眼睫开阖间，他周身似是有淡淡的华光，像是坠入凡间的仙灵，只合该在林间月下出现。

“为什么不告诉我？”Arthur轻柔地问，手指轻轻摩挲着Merlin的肩膀。

Arthur听到一声轻微的啜泣，抬起头，就看到有一滴泪水缓缓从Merlin的眼睛里流了下来，一直淌到了颊边，乌黑的长长睫毛都湿透了。他颤抖得好像再也停不下来了似的。

“我—我很抱歉，Arthur......”

Arthur丢开湿透的衣服，小心地跪上床，倾身去慢慢接近Merlin，像是怕惊扰一只受伤的小动物似的。他缓缓伸手，自一条暗红色的伤疤上抚过。生平第一次，Arthur希望自己的指尖也能迸发出魔法的光，这样他就能够抚慰那或许仍在的晦涩痛苦。温柔而小心地，他轻轻自每一条伤痕上描绘而过，手指最后停留在Merlin髋骨上方，反复抚摸着那里纤薄柔滑的皮肤。

“Merlin。你没什么可道歉的。”

“不。不，Arthur，你不知道。”Merlin说，绝望填满了他的声音。他在发抖，有某种格外强烈的情绪正在他体内卷起一场风暴。Arthur探出手试图安抚他，却被他躲开了，“我——我一直在——”

Arthur从床脚拿起他之前翻找出来的新的衣物：”给，先穿上它。“他又看了眼Merlin，声音又克制不住地柔和下来，“不管你指的是什么，Merlin，你都无须担心。又不是说我会因此怪罪或是惩罚你什么的。”

Merlin坐了起来，慢慢抱住了膝盖。他还是有些魂不守舍的，却平静了很多。他还是不肯看Arthur，柔亮的日光从窗棂照耀进来，拂在Merlin肩背处白得晃眼的皮肤上，他像是身披月光的美丽生灵。Arthur看着他，有些口干舌燥的，接着立刻后退了一步。

“你可以自己换剩下的衣服。”他从椅子上将马裤和其它衣服递过去，放在Merlin脚边，“我——呃，我。我想我要去问问Gaius。他说你喝的药剂有副作用，我会让他来检查一下——”

“Arthur。”

Merlin轻轻地唤了他一声，声音柔软低哑，所有Arthur强行筑起的自制顷刻间溃不成军。他走到床边坐下，看着阳光化作金沙点染上Merlin的眼睫，又在他眼底凝成熔化的金子。蓝色金色在他眼底辉映成明亮粲然的风暴。

“Merlin？”

他在等着一声回答，或至少是一句话，但什么也没有。Arthur张口想要再次发问，嘴唇却忽然被什么人衔住了。柔软的触感辗转而过，如雪化露般浅浅一啄。

Merlin刚刚吻了他。

有短暂的几秒，Arthur如遭雷击，意识化成一大群蝴蝶呼啦啦飞出了窗户，大概都飞到了阿尔比恩另一端。或许在被亲吻之后立刻拔腿就跑不是什么合适的行为，但等他反应过来的时候，他已经站在Gaius门口了。

“Arthur，Arthur，你得平静下来，不然我听不懂你在说什么。”Gaius轻轻拍了拍他的背，“你像是刚打过一仗似的。发生了什么？”

Merlin刚刚亲了我！ A rthur在心底尖叫。

“没，没有。一切都好。”

“Merlin还好吗？他醒来了吧？他有没有说什么？”

“他——他看上去挺正常的。”Arthur说，“只除了他似乎十分笃定自己在做梦。他喝了什么？致幻剂吗？”

Gaius看了他一眼。Arthur这才看到他手里拿着一张破破烂烂的图纸，上面用钴蓝色的墨水绘制着植物和瓶瓶罐罐的图案。

“我正想去找你来着的，我刚刚找到了他喝下去的药剂的配置表——里面有很大剂量的死藤水。”

“那是什么？”

“据我所知，这种植物有强烈的致幻作用。”Gaius说道，“它会扰乱人的大脑，让人产生真假莫辨的幻觉。通常来说，它会让人陷在虚幻的景象里并误以为真，但从你的描述看来，它也会使得一个人即便处在真实世界里，却仍觉得自己在做梦或是幻想。”

所以，果然是致幻剂。但是这仍然不能解释Merlin为什么……

“有什么解药吗？”

Gaius将图纸放在桌上，理了理头发：“很不幸，由于死藤水极难获得，它的解药在阿尔比恩也无望找到了。好在那副药剂在配置当初混有魔法的效用，过了一天基本上药效就会慢慢退去了。”

Arthur松下一口气：“谢谢你，Gaius。”

“然而，也有让药水加速失效的方法。”Gaius慢悠悠地说，却不知为何开始盯着Arthur，目光有些耐人寻味，“那就是，通过进行某种特殊的亲密的活动。”

“什么？什么活动？”

Gaius没有回答，只是挑起了眉毛。Arthur困惑地看着他，想着.......

“噢！”他忽然明白过来，脸刷一下烧得通红，“我不是——我是说——我不会——Gaius！”他喊道，羞愧万分，“Gaius，我不会—不会乘人之危的。”

“你不必如此紧张，殿下。”Gaius说，眉毛快消失在发际线里了，“我并不是说你会。我只是在回答你的问题，鉴于你刚刚问了。”

“是，是啊。我只是.....”

“现在如果你没有别的问题，我得为下城区染了风寒的人配置药水了。照顾好Merlin，行吗？”

Arthur点了点头，然后不等Gaius赶他出去，就逃出了那个房间。

 

 

Merlin躺在床上，盯着床罩顶端金红绣线的龙。Arthur的床很软，他的房间也不像Merlin的那样四季漏风，而是暖和得好像把整个卡美洛特的火焰都吸引来了似的。Merlin常年住在那里，每到冬日都冷得都快忘了什么是不冷了。

他刚刚才吻了Arthur。那不是什么突然灵光乍现的想法——如果Arthur想要知道的话（当然Merlin是绝对不会告诉他的），那差不多是他最深最深的幻想。那是种过于长久的渴望，从最初的腐心蚀骨，再到最终那种平缓却持续不断的隐隐疼痛。每次在看到Arthur亲吻Gwen，或是什么别国的公主时，那痛就会在他心上猛地扎一下。

Merlin在被子下面慢慢蜷缩起来。那根本就不能算他的错。Arthur刚刚是那么温柔——他目睹了他的伤痕，眼里却没有燃起厌恶。他胸口的皮肤上似是仍留有Arthur指尖抚过的触感，他轻轻摸着Merlin，好像他是那双手抚过的最珍贵的东西；生怕稍加触碰，Merlin就会碎裂开来似的。Merlin的心脏因此像是被滚烫的沸水泡了一遍，甜得发苦，又痛得发疼。

因为这个Arthur不是真的。

在真实的世界里，他从不会看到Arthur露出这样温柔的表情——这样温柔又饱含珍爱的神情——从来不是对他。Merlin十分清楚Arthur关心他——大概关心得远远超过了一个王子对一个仆人该有的程度，却也仅仅如此。纵然他每一天都为成为了Arthur的朋友而感到幸运，却也总有那些黑暗的、隐秘的时刻，时时提醒他也再得不到更多。

当他想起未来，他站在人群中目睹Arthur亲手加冕他的王后；想起有朝一日，他或许要看着Arthur用溢满柔情的语调向Gwen求婚；想起即便等到阿尔比恩都不复存在，Arthur也不会回应他的爱的时候，Merlin总有种冲动想要抛下一切独自跑到什么地方躲起来，直到他能研究出一种魔法，将他对Arthur的执念彻彻底底自心口移除。

而与此同时他却也知道就算真的有这样的魔法，他也舍不得将Arthur从心里拿出去。

“Merlin？”

Arthur鲜少用这样小心翼翼的语气。Merlin不由得顽皮地翘了翘嘴角，他想必把Arthur吓得不轻。他在床上翻了个身，然后坐了起来。

“Arthur？你刚刚就那么逃走了，我还以为你要在什么马厩里躲着度过今天了呢。”

Arthur脸上立刻浮起一阵窘迫的红晕。

“我当然没有 _ 逃走 _ ！”

“可不是，”Merlin有些被逗乐了，“你可镇静了，像是去参加会议之前，是不是？”

“Merlin。”Arthur叹了口气，“你还想要我怎么办？毕竟你刚刚——你——”

他说不下去，又转开了脸，连耳廓都红了。Merlin笑出了声，差点就想跳下床去再次吻他。Arthur害羞的样子真的很可爱。

“那是某种玩笑吗？”

Arthur的表情是捉摸不透的渴望与自我压抑的混合体。他看向Merlin，眼睛里的蓝色似是刹那间浓烈了几分，深得像是能把Merlin吸进去。他在不安地咬着自己的嘴唇。

“如果我说不是，你会生气吗？”

Arthur在盯着他。以那种前所未有的，让Merlin感到脊柱都要融化的方式。极其缓慢地，他开口说：“不。”

“那么，那就不是。”Merlin说，颤抖地呼出一口气，“我——那就是我想要的。你不知道我有多想，Arthur。有时候当我看着你和...你和Gwen，”Arthur僵了一下，但是没有打断他，“我有那么想要，都快要发疯了。”

Arthur朝他走来。Merlin闭上眼睛，声音嘶哑。

我有时候甚至会希望自己是她。只是有时候。”

一只手覆上他的膝盖，Merlin差点跳起来，猛地睁开眼睛。Arthur坐在了他身边，金发在暖黄的日光里像最柔美的丝绸。Merlin不敢再看，他怕他再看下去，眼睛里的金光就会点燃它们。

他不该说这些的，即便对着幻觉里的Arthur。他至少要在Arthur面前维系住最后一丝自尊，不至于那么可悲而狼狈。但Arthur却总有那种魔力，让人情不自禁地为他沉沦，想要靠近他还不够，一定要得到他的心才行。只是....只是他早就心有所属。

“对不起，”他还是这样说，“我——我不该说这些的。即便你不是真的。”

Arthur像是被逗笑了：“不是真的？”

Merlin把脑袋埋进了膝盖里：“是啊。我知道你是我幻想出来的。”

“我是真的，Merlin。”

“你当然会这样说。每个幻觉里的人都这样说。”

Arthur似是停了一停。“你说我不是真的，”他说，“你又是如何判断的？”

Arthur的手顺着膝盖来到了他的脚踝，轻轻地打着圈儿抚摸。Merlin想要叫他永远也别停下来。

“因为......因为如果你是真的，”他说，颤了一下，“你不会这样对我。”

Arthur抬起了眉毛。

“你只会朝我丢东西。”Merlin说，“然后叫我傻瓜。”

“你 _ 就是 _ 傻瓜。”

“你也永远不会这样触碰我。像现在这样。”他哑着声音说，Arthur的手顿了顿，却没有停下来，“你也不会这样看我。好像我对你来说弥足珍贵一样。”

Arthur的手移开了，他叹了口气，忽然伸手将Merlin搂进了怀里。

“你对我来说 _ 的确 _ 弥足珍贵，Merlin。”他说，揉了揉Merlin的头发，“或许你只是不够了解我。”

“噢，我当然了解你。”Merlin说，又往他怀里钻了钻。Arthur的怀抱有让人一辈子也不想离开的冲动，那样坚定又令人安心，渗透着Arthur本人的融融温暖，那感觉就像是家。就像是Merlin所有自他身上得不到的东西的总和。他忽然又有落泪的冲动，“你就是个傻帽。还是个皇家傻帽。”

Arthur喷笑出声，把Merlin从怀里拽了出来。他盯着Merlin，笑容却缓缓退却，取而代之以某种深沉却纯粹的情感，只是这一回Merlin根本辨认不出。

“告诉我，Merlin。”他轻声问，“你嫉妒Gwen吗？在我每一次亲吻她的时候？每次打猎的时候都从外面摘花给她？”

Merlin闭上眼睛，他感觉自己正在沉入深海，一点点绝望无力地下坠。他想要别过头，却有手指轻柔地抬起他的下颌：“是—是啊。每一次。我不得不离开或者转开视线，否则我一定会做出些什么来。我——”他感觉最后一层轻薄盔甲也被从身上剥落，他已经什么都不剩，“别，Arthur。不要继续问了，求你......”

Arthur的指尖轻轻滑动，来到了他的耳廓，又顺着耳朵的弧度来到发间轻轻梳理：“Shh，Merlin。没事的。我想要知道。”

“那不会改变任何事情，”Merlin绝望地悄声说，那个残酷的认知再次铺天盖地涌来，让他喘不过气，“你是卡美洛特未来的国王。你必须要有继承人。那是你作为王储的责任，总有一天你要成婚。而我……”他握住了Arthur的手，贴着他的掌心轻声说，“我不能妨碍你。那…那太过自私了。我不会那么对你。”

Arthur捧起了他的脸，在他的脸颊上轻轻吻了吻。Merlin整个人都在颤抖。

“你只是选择爱你想爱的人。这又为什么自私了？”

“因为.......因为。”Merlin闭上了眼睛，抑制不住低低的啜泣。不该这样，幻觉里的Arthur不应该也如此残忍，不应该这样残酷地逼迫他说出来.......

“Merlin，没事的。”Arthur抚慰地在他耳畔低声说道。他从不知道Arthur也能有如此令人沉溺的声音，他根本无从逃避。宛如万箭穿心的剧痛令他几乎无法呼吸。Merlin垂下了头，前额抵着Arthur的肩膀。Arthur再一次抱住了他。

“因为我爱的人并不爱我。”他轻声说。

有什么在Arthur眼里悄然沉没。湛蓝色的眼瞳里，蓦地流淌过如初初化冻的湖水般深而强烈的情绪。

“你看，”他慢慢地说，“这就是你不了解我的地方。”

Arthur低下头，还没等Merlin反应过来，柔软的嘴唇就凑了上来。那不像他们之间的第一个吻——那一个纯洁又轻柔，只是交换了一次呼吸；Arthur只稍稍停顿，就长驱直入。他的吻激烈却不强势，那源于扎根在他灵魂深处的温柔的本性。只是稍加舔吻咬噬，Merlin却觉得他整个人都被Arthur拆毁又重组。有咸涩的液体坠落舌尖，过了一会儿他才意识到那是他自己的眼泪。他啜泣得太厉害，几乎没法回吻Arthur，他都喘不过气来。

只消一会儿，Arthur似乎也意识到了这一点，因为他撤开身，指尖轻轻捧着Merlin的脸颊。有片刻，他看上去有些无奈，但是紧接着他就凑了过来，自下往上一点点吻去了他满脸的泪水。“Merlin。”他唤他名字的方式就像一声叹息。

Merlin不知所措，只得攀附住他，好像一松手他就会坠落下去，陷进什么没有Arthur的冰冷的可怖的深渊里。真实世界的深渊。他抖得像是寒风里的一片落叶，止不住地抽噎，Arthur却只是搂着他，温柔地梳理着他的头发。事实上Merlin也不知道他为何要哭，或许只是因为这幻觉太美太好，又碰巧是他最深的渴望；或许只是因为幻觉太好，却也只是幻觉。

他想必再也无法直视着Arthur而不想起他嘴唇的触感了，而这感觉却一生一次。Merlin禁不住地想要蜷缩起来，他一遍遍回想着那感觉、那被Arthur珍爱着的认知，一边又想要忘了它。

Arthur却只是轻柔地、一声声地叫他的名字：“Merlin。” 他说，“ _Merlin_ 。”

随着那一句，他的唇又覆了下来，这一回是在他的发间眉睫，辗转掠过鼻梁，再到被泪水浸染的嘴唇。Arthur的手来到他衬衫下摆，稍稍一扯，Merlin就配合地弓起脊背，让Arthur脱掉他的衣服。

那些伤痕再一次暴露在Arthur眼前，Merlin下意识想要往回缩，却被Arthur拽着手腕拉了回来。Arthur轻轻推了推他的肩膀，他就向后躺倒在了床上。Arthur的手又来到了他马裤的边缘：“我可以吗？”

Merlin想要笑出声。即便在幻觉里，Arthur还是那么高尚。他点点头：“当然了。Arthur。天啊，当然。”

他并不是没有幻想过彻底暴露在Arthur面前的样子，周身每一寸洁白的肌肤都纤毫毕现——只是Merlin却突然有冲动想要害羞地蜷缩起来，逃到屋子另一边去。但是Arthur按着他的手，接着整个人压了过来。

Arthur在吻他的下颌。细细密密的亲吻，又向下游走到他的脖颈。Merlin仰起头，宛如献祭般展露出脆弱的喉咙。Arthur在他颈侧温柔地吻了吻，又轻轻啃咬，接着才真正用力，Merlin吃痛地挣扎了一下。

Arthur抬起身，注视着他。他的目光饱含深情。

“真美。”他在Merlin耳边喃喃地说，舔舐着他的耳廓，“ _Merlin_ 。我的Merlin。”

Merlin浑身一颤，仰起头去吻他：“你的。Arthur。都是你的。”

Arthur搂紧了他的腰，将他稍稍抬起，从他的锁骨开始，充满虔敬地用亲吻一寸寸在Merlin身上打下他自己的印记。他总是在Merlin分神的时候坏心眼地稍微用力啃咬，又在他叫痛的时候温柔地舔吻抚慰。那又是爱抚又是折磨，Merlin像是一匹洁白的丝绸似的，被Arthur精心又毫不留情地涂抹得不成样子。

他望着床罩顶端出神的时候，Arthur忽然握住了他，轻轻抚摸了两下，Merlin整个人都从床上弹了起来。

“你之前有没有过……？”

Merlin摇了摇头。

他的回应像是点燃了Arthur体内的什么一样，他沙金色眼睫的背后像是骤地升起暗沉烈焰：“好，”他说，声音低沉，“就……躺下，然后放松，好吗？Merlin，能为我做到这个吗？”

他的声音是令人几欲落泪的温柔。Merlin抬起手臂横过眼前，点了点头。

Arthur握住他的性器，在顶端轻轻一啄，接着就把他含了进去。Merlin在床上猛地一弹，手死死地揪住了床单。裹住他的地方温暖湿润，Arthur小心地避开牙齿，舌尖辗转着来回绕过纤薄的皮肤，又浅浅没进顶端的缝隙。Merlin用力咬着嘴唇咽下呻吟，仍是有低低的抽泣声流溢而出。只是想到Arthur——是Arthur在对他做这样的事，就几乎让他神魂颠倒。他只试着往下看了一眼，就不得不闭上眼睛。只一眼却也足以让他这一生都忘不掉这个画面了。Arthur的金发稍稍被打湿了，蓝眼睛像是盛满雨露的湖蓝的宝石，表面又蒙了浅浅的雾气。而他柔软的丰润的嘴唇——

Merlin周身猛地一抽，他就到了。有纯白的云雾缭绕在他眼前，而他除了金红的一片什么也看不清。直到Arthur惊呼出声，他被猛力一拽，整个人就跌到了冰冷的地板上。

有那样令人恐惧的一瞬，他以为Arthur把他扔下了床，但是Arthur也就在他旁边，脸上是某种怪异的神色。

“Arthur？”

Arthur似是花了几秒稳定住自己，继而站起身，拉开了床帘。赤红描金的布料被烧焦了一大块，剩下一个焦枯的洞。Merlin呆呆地看着他。

“Merlin，”Arthur叹了口气，走回他身边，将他拽了起来又扔回床上。他背过身去解开马裤的系带，“虽然我不怪你，但是我觉得你如果事先告诉了我会更好。”

“告诉你什么？”

“你在那个时候会变出闪电来烧焦床帘。或者别的什么。你该庆幸你只烧了床帘，不然要么我父亲可能会扼死你，要么我就需要新的房间。”

Merlin瞪着眼睛，不明白发生了什么——然后突然明白了过来。

“天啊，”他说，捂住了脸，“我真的——？那不可能！我什么都没有感觉到，天哪。”

“没事的，”亚瑟咯咯地笑了，低下头亲吻他的肩膀，“没造成什么实质性伤害。床帘嘛，反正也是你负责换。”

他摩挲了半晌，忽然想起来了什么似的：“你还好吗？我以为火会蔓延开来，就把我们一起拽到地上去了。我有摔着你吗？”

Merlin有些不好意思地低下头：“没事。”他说，只除了他的肩胛骨还有些隐隐作痛，大概是落地的时候硌在了床头柜上。他仍然陷在温暖的余韵里，直到他猛地坐了起来。

“天啊，”恐惧几乎令他无法发声，“我刚刚——我——”

Arthur疑问地抬起眉毛：“嗯？怎么了？”他翻下床去打开抽屉取出一个小瓶子，漂亮的侧影一览无余，Merlin却无暇顾及。他盯着那烧焦的床帘。按理说他在幻觉里做的一切都不会有任何真实的效果，但是......他不顾Arthur的疑惑声起身去摸了摸他，鼻端嗅到了一丝烧焦的气味。

他低下头，犹豫地皱着眉——然后刹那间，像是突然自水中浮起一样，蒙在眼前所有事物上的那一层柔光突然消失了。像是沥干了镜面的雾气，刹那间，他所能感觉到的就只有真实。这一切都是真的。房间。床帘。Arthur......

而直到这一刻那认知才陡然击中了他，关于他刚刚做了什么，在Arthur面前做了什么。“我刚刚……”他说，声音悄不可闻，“你说闪电。这是不是......是不是说你看见我做了什么？”

Arthur翻了翻眼睛。

“是啊，Merlin。拜托，快过来。”Arthur朝他伸出手去，但Merlin吓得浑身一缩，差点掉到地上去。

“Merlin？怎么了？”

“对不起，Arthur，对不起！”他一叠声地说，在床上跪了下来，“我——我可以解释。对不起，我——”

Arthur看着他，瞠目结舌。过了一会儿，眼睛才清明过来。

“噢，你是说你的魔法。”他恍然大悟，轻轻叹了口气，“Merlin。过来。”一只手拽着他的胳膊把他拉了起来——准确地说是拉进了Arthur怀里，“我早就知道了。没事的。我一点也不怪你——好吧，或许曾经怪过。但现在一点也不了。”

Merlin震惊地看着他。

“你——你早就知道了？”

Arthur揉了揉眉心。

“是啊，Merlin，有几个月了吧。你不总是很小心，你知道的。”他指控地说，Merlin咽下一声抗议，“总之不管怎么说，我都知道了。”

Merlin在发抖。他无法应付这样突如其来的事实——Arthur早就知道了。他早就在不知什么时候袒露真实，而Arthur选择了接受他。泪水又一次涌上眼眶。

“而这一切，”他小心翼翼地说，“这一切都不是幻觉？是真的？”

“是啊， _Mer_ lin 。这个我也试图告诉过你了，但你陷得太深，就是不肯听。”

Merlin呆呆地看着他，脑海中盘绕着之前发生的一切。Arthur将他带到了床上，而他对Arthur——上帝啊。他几乎说了一切。他那隐秘又见不得人的执念。他那永远得不到回报的爱。他想要勒死自己。

“求你——求你别恨我，Arthur。求你了。我保证我可以再也不在你眼前出现，我知道你觉得我很——很让人恶心。”他吞咽了一下，整个人颤抖地向后缩去，一直躲到了床边，“就只是，拜托了。”

“Merlin。”Arthur只说了这样一声，然后就不客气地把他整个人拽了回来。温暖坚实的胸膛从身后贴上了他的脊背。Merlin蜷缩了起来。

“我几乎以为你还陷在致幻剂的作用里没醒过来，不然怎么会有满脑子错得离谱的念头。”他说，声音里却只有宠溺的责备。一个吻烙在耳廓，“我不觉得你让人恶心。彻底相反，其实。我以为你能看得出来。”他说，在Merlin纤瘦的腰间掐了一把。

“但是，但是你爱Gwen。”

Arthur沉默了。过了一会儿才缓缓开口。

“那是因为，我以为我得不到你。”他轻声说，“那才是我选择她的原因。而那也确实对我来讲更加简单，我只是......”他埋首在Merlin颈间，轻轻吻了吻，“其实直到今天以前，我自己甚至都不太清楚我最想要的是什么，是谁。这一点我还要感谢那副致幻剂。”

他说着，又笑了笑，把Merlin翻过来吻他的嘴唇，手指掐了掐他的乳尖，害得Merlin猛地惊喘了一声。

“但是到底——啊……到底发生了什么？”

Arthur在他锁骨上浅浅地啄了一下。

“你不小心喝了一剂有死藤水的药剂。发生了幻觉觉得我是假的。”他说，从枕边拿起刚刚翻出来的小瓶子，翻过来倒了几滴在手上。淡淡的植木香气弥漫开来。“你本来还会在幻觉一会儿的，不过Gaius跟我说，这个....”他的手随便比划了一下，“做这样的事，可以加快解开药效。”

看到Merlin的表情，他立刻又说道：“不——Merlin，你这傻瓜！这当然不是我这样做的原因。我……我也想要你。当然。你都不知道有多想。有时候当你在清晨走进我房间拉开窗户的时候，阳光会正好照在你眼睛里。还有当你弯下身去擦我的靴子——”

他没说完，因为Merlin扑上去吻住了他。

他想，或许他仍在梦中，但Arthur就在这里，摸起来温暖真实，把他搂在臂弯间，在他耳边满怀爱意地柔情低语。说他是如何那样美丽又是 他的 。他感到Arthur的手指裹着液体来到他身后，摸索了一阵，接着慢慢探入。陌生的触感袭来，Merlin难以抑制地颤抖了一下，搂紧了Arthur的脖子。

王子立刻停了下来，缩回手好拨开他汗湿的刘海：“Merlin？我弄痛你了吗？”

Merlin摇了摇头，示意他继续。只是有一点刺痛，像是被强行分离开来。但陷在他体内的是Arthur的手指。他曾看那双手张弓挥剑，看那双手翻云覆雨，而此刻它们却托着他，在他身体里慢慢摸索，无限温柔。他发着抖，把脸埋进了Arthur肩膀里。

“Shhh，”Arthur抚慰着他，“放松。就只是信任我就好。”

Merlin点着头，在Arthur又放入一根手指的时候难以抑制地夹紧了他。模糊的刺痛随着Arthur分剪着手指、试探性地在柔软火热的内壁上稍加按揉的时候逐渐加深。Arthur时不时低下头去亲吻他，眼神又喑哑又亲密。

“好美。”他吻过Merlin的眼睛，那两个词如细密雨帘般落下，又在接触到他的那一刻化为暴风雨，将他整个人笼入其中。顷刻间铺天盖地，他的世界里只剩下Arthur的声音。Arthur的手指不容拒绝却小心地慢慢深入，接着刷过了某个地方，Merlin猛地抓紧了他的肩膀。

“噢，Arthur.......”

“你喜欢吗？”Arthur问，眼睛里闪着顽皮的光。他抵着那一点重重一按，Merlin差点哭喊出来。他又迅速地硬了起来，几乎硬得发痛。汗水自Arthur的金发间坠落，滴落在Merlin脸上。他探出舌头舔掉了它。只觉得那是他尝过的最苦涩、也最甘甜的液体。

Arthur在那一点来回揉按，直到Merlin在他身下都快颤抖成破碎不堪的一团，才又加进了一根手指。虽然Merlin已经竭力放松，却还是觉得胀痛难当。他试图咬住嘴唇，却被Arthur吻着慢慢张开了嘴。

“别忍着。”Arthur轻声说，指尖摩挲着他的嘴唇，“我想要听听你。”

所以他就不再克制，任由自己在Arthur的抚触下溃不成军。他渴望与他再亲密、再亲密些，直到他们之间再无缝隙。Arthur不疾不徐地将他打开，像是想标记过每一寸隐秘的内里，直到Merlin从里到外，从头到脚都完完全全属于他。

他感到Arthur又在他颈侧安抚地吻了吻，然后抽出了手指，不忘在入口处纤薄的肌肤上缓缓撩拨，直到Merlin呜咽着揪紧床单：“求你了，Arthur。我——我想——”

“任何事情，Merlin。”Arthur抬起他的下颌，深深地吻住他，“任何事情。”

接着就在那刻，Arthur微微托起Merlin，继而用力穿透了他。

那很痛。比Merlin想象的还要痛上几倍，从眼睫滚落的泪水却根本不是出于痛楚。他仰起头，像只濒死的鸟儿似的，用力地搂紧了Arthur。他从未感觉如此脆弱，也从未感觉如此安全过。Arthur填满了他，也填满了他的每一寸感官。金色的，烁烁生光的金色，刹那间充满了整个世界。

“你还好吗，Merlin？”Arthur完全沉入之后就停了下来，手指拨弄着Merlin的额发。Merlin动了动，却呜咽出声。他发出了那些柔软的又饱含疼痛的声音，想要把它们糅进床单里。Arthur在他脊椎处来回地抚摸。过了好久，他才试探性地动了动。

Merlin哀鸣出声。那是种描述不出的感觉，极乐是阵阵上涌的泉水，让他呼吸都抽紧的却是那无与伦比的、仿佛灵魂都完整了的感觉。Arthur起先短暂又轻柔地推进，继而就愈发用力起来，一下下又深又狠地钉进他体内。Merlin无助地攀附着他，颤抖的呼吸声转成低低的啜泣。每一下，每一下都毫不留情地顶在那一点，让他长长地呻吟出声。

Arthur俯下身，咬在他裸露的细长脖颈上，同时又猛然捣弄，Merlin就仿佛散了架的船骸似的彻底崩塌开来。Arthur的抚摸却好像有魔力似的，一次次又将他修补拼接起来，往复如初。

Arthur的手顺着他的腰际流连而下，捏着他的臀瓣揉了揉，接着骤然用力，把他和Merin整个儿换了个位置。这一下进得尤其深，Merlin攥着他的手，克制不住呜咽出声。

有那样静默又漫长的一秒，Arthur轻轻握住了Merlin的手，拉着它按在自己的心口。在那里，他感觉到绵长深厚的搏动，每一下都牵动着他自己的呼吸，连结着Arthur对他那样深而纯粹的爱。深到他确信即便这具躯体化为骸骨，变作灰尘，那搏动仍会经久不息，绵延至死亡背后。

他知道他该动一动，而他却只想要停顿片刻，就只是完全地沉浸在这个认知里，沉浸在被Arthur深爱着的感觉里。他感到Arthur在他手背上轻轻吻了一下，接着才开始缓缓地套弄，由浅入深，直到化为暴风骤雨似的挞伐。Merlin起先还能回应地动弹几下，之后就完全软了下来，趴在Arthur胸前随着他的动作难以抑制地颤抖。火烫一次次碾磨过脆弱柔软的地方，Merlin紧紧箍着他，眼睫细细密密地抖动。他觉得痛，只是那痛都裹挟在快乐的火焰里，烧得他泪盈于睫。他想将那滋味深深刻入骨血，融进皮肉，那像是初见、又恍若回家的感觉。

Arthur扣住他的腰固定住他，最后又戳刺了几下，每一下都撞得Merlin几乎要晕厥过去。Arthur在注视着他，这些年来无数和他共度过的画面自Merlin眼前闪过，这一刻全数融化在他眼底。Merlin从不知道一个人的眼睛可以那么蓝。

“来吧，Merlin。”Arthur轻声说，声音像私密的誓言自空中划过，“为我高潮吧。”

Merlin闭上了眼睛。意识被抛上云端的那一刻，他满脑子都是Arthur。想着他冲他笑的模样，他灿烂柔亮的金发，他清澈湛蓝的眼睛。想着他是如何轻轻抚摸他，唇齿间喃喃而出热忱赤诚，又毫无保留的爱意。他听到魔法在体内铮然嗡鸣的声音，世界却在那一刻悄然无声。

白光慢慢散去后，Merlin低下头，感觉到微凉的液体也在那刻填满了他的体内。Arthur却未曾闭上眼睛，相反，透过湿润的睫毛，他一眨不眨地凝视着Merlin，像是已经凝视了很久、很久。

“你的眼睛。”他轻轻地说，恍然地伸出手去，抹去Merlin眼角处的湿意。Arthur没有抽出去，于是就着这个姿势，Merlin在他身边躺下。他这才发现，屋子里的每一件物品、摆设，每一角一隅，都被镀上了一层浅浅的金色。满眼都是灿烂夺目的金光。

每一个，除了Arthur。不过当一个人本身就耀眼无匹的时候，魔法想来也无可必要。

“你得想办法把它们都变回来，不然我就要有大麻烦了。”Arthur在他身后咯咯笑了笑。他整个人沐在午后的灿烂清辉里，美得把Merlin的呼吸都夺了去。

“那个可以等等。”他慵懒地说，在Arthur身边躺下。

Arthur目不转睛地看着他，撑起身去拨开Merlin的额发，在他额头上落下轻柔一吻：“你说得对。那个可以等等。”他把Merlin搂入怀中，又拉起被子——散发着金光的被子——将两个人盖住。

Merlin往他怀里钻了钻，闭上眼之前的最后一刻，他耳畔是Arthur轻柔的呼吸声。那么缥缈，却无比真实。

 

 

 

END


End file.
